bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!/Multi-Live Stickers
They are also called stamps. 25 stamps are initially available. You can unlock additional emotes when you reach a certain event points. PoPiPa= Stamp 001001.png Stamp 002001.png| Stamp 003001.png|Chocolate Cornet♪ Stamp 004001.png|Do you need bread? / Anyone for bread? Stamp 005001.png| Sakura Blooming Party! Event Stamp.png|Eh…? / Huh? Rimi’s Present Song Event Stamp.png|Congratulations! Rabbits on the Run! Event Stamp.png|Fufu, everyone is so cute The Sudden Wedding Dress Event Stamp.png|I’ll show you I can do it! / I.... I’ll try! Overlapping Beats - The Fireworks Festival Event Stamp.png|This is the best♪ HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Stamp.png|Alright... here we go! FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Stamp.png|Let’s have the best performance! Double Rainbow Event Stamp.png|Everything will definitely work out |-| Afterglow= Stamp 006001.png|As always. / Same as always Stamp 007001.png|I did it / You did it~ Stamp 008001.png|Ei, ei, oh! / Hey, Hey, Hoh~! Stamp 009001.png|Let’s go! / Let’s do this! Stamp 010001.png| Searching for the Stars Event Stamp.png|Something is going to happen… / Something big is coming... Evening, Becoming Clearer Event Stamp.png|Let’s do it! 6th Afterglow Event Stamp.png|It’s starting to become interesting~ Mismatched!? Silly Sweets Classroom Event Stamp.png|That’s awesome! Azure, Sparkling Star Event Stamp.png|Go with all your power! Backstage Pass Event Stamp.png|I’m not done yet! Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Event Stamp.png|I have arrived! |-| HaroHapi= Stamp 011001.png|Happy! Lucky! Stamp 012001.png|Fleeting... Stamp 013001.png|Smile! Yay! Stamp 014001.png| Stamp 015001.png|Ready / preparations complete The Phantom Thief of HaroHapi and the Luxury Cruise Ship! Event Stamp.png|Lovely night, isn’t it? / Such a lovely evening... The Name of the Rose That Blooms in the Eternal World Event Stamp.png|Come, take my hand. Hello, My Happy World Event Stamp.png|Make the world smile! Kokoro's Eternal Halloween Event Stamp.png|What a lovely idea! The Teary Smile Anchor Event Stamp.png|Banzai~! Little Smile Step! Event Stamp.png|Let’s keep going...! New Years Day! Trouble with the Omikuji! Event Stamp.png|Let’s go have fun! A White Day Musical Basked In A Fleeting Fragrance Event Stamp.png|I’ll be with you Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Event Stamp.png|Gao~! |-| PasuPare= Stamp 016001.png|Nice Fever! Stamp 017001.png|Full Combo is easy~! Stamp 018001.png|Just as planned. Stamp 019001.png| Stamp 020001.png|Bushido! The Path that we Traveled, and the Future Taking Color Event Stamp.png|Onward, to the battlefield! / March into battle... When the Bud Blossoms Event Stamp.png|Isn’t this fun?♪ PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idols Who Conquer a Deserted Island~ Event Stamp.png|I'm excited! Welcome to Eve's Home Party Event Stamp.png|It’s the result from special training! My First Winter Sports!? Event Stamp.png|Awawa...!? What a Wonderful World! Event Stamp.png|Interesting! My Spirit Won’t Give In, Burning Bushido Event Stamp.png|Feeling the pressure... |-| Roselia= Stamp 021001.png|You’re pretty good. / Not bad... Stamp 022001.png|Thank you for your hard work. / Good work Stamp 023001.png|Next one’s the last one! Stamp 024001.png|One more time! Stamp 025001.png Connecting Thoughts, The Incomplete Song Event Stamp.png|Follow my lead Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Event Stamp.png|I...I’m so happy...! The Wish Written to the Stars Event Stamp.png|I guess I have no choice… Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Event Stamp.png| Happy Summer Vacation! Event Stamp.png|I… I can’t do it… Umbrella in the Autumn Rain Event Stamp.png|I'm sorry... Someday I Will Deliver My Words: Lisa's Lyrics Event Stamp.png|My heart’s not prepared! Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Event Stamp.png|I’ll show you something cool! Dotabata Happy Valentine's Event Stamp.png|Is it okay if I pat you? Freshly Blooming Largo Event Stamp.png|I...I think I did it? |-| Others= Stamp 026001.png|✧✧✧ Stamp 027001.png|Un Un Stamp 028001.png|More! More! Emote translation sources: # Original Stampshttps://bangdreaming.tumblr.com/post/158800501084/multi-live-emote-translations # Event Stampshttps://bangdreaming.tumblr.com/eventemotes References Navigation Category:Gallery Category:Girls Band Party!